metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Solid Sun
Battle at Highland Solid Snake, having been unconscious for the whole day, awoke back aboard the Nomad. Otacon told him that, while they had no idea what happened in the Middle East, he had received a video message from Naomi Hunter, who Snake claimed to have seen. The message was a plea to be rescued and included an encrypted map of Liquid's South American base. A message from Colonel Campbell confirmed Liquid had set up base in South America. Sunny was able to trace where the message originated, and they began the journey to South America. Snake also discussed Liquid and the Patriots with Campbell. They concluded that, as SOP fitted nicely with their plans, they were most likely behind it, and Liquid's insurrection was most likely against the Patriots. Having made it to the vicinity of Liquid's South American base, Snake suddenly witnessed chaos erupt in the clearing below. After seeing members of the rebel forces being slaughtered by B&B member Laughing Octopus, Vamp, to Snake and Otacon's shock, emerged from the building, looking for Snake. Following the massacre and failed search, the two left and Snake advanced. After Snake made it into the heart of the battlefield, he received a call from Campbell. He introduced Snake to a former member of a Combat Stress Platoon, whom he recognizes as Rosemary, Raiden's ex-fiance who was in charge of his mission data during the Manhattan Incident. He quickly deduced that Campbell and Rose were a couple, something Campbell did not deny, and explained why Meryl Silverburgh showed such hostility towards her father. However, upon advancing further, Snake received another codec call, this time from Raiden himself, claiming he is very close by. He also explained that he had recently been sent on a mission for Big Mama to retrieve the body of Big Boss. Snake then found Drebin yet again, who explained to him about the Beauty and the Beast unit, and revealed to Snake that the Patriots are really just a system of AIs. Vista Mansion Snake found Naomi in a secluded building via a secret passage. However, before they were to leave, Naomi insisted she give Snake a full medical examination. Following the tests, she was able to explain Snake's accelerated ageing and revealed the harsh truth: his ageing was incurable; it was simply the way he was designed as a clone. She also found that there was an unexpected problem with the FOXDIE virus that she had injected into Snake almost a decade ago. Since there were no more targets to attack, it had merely been circulating within him since. However, the receptors on the cells were becoming damaged, and it was only a matter of months before FOXDIE becomes a threat to any human being, and Snake becomes a walking biological weapon. In addition, Naomi explained to Snake what actually happened in the Middle East. With Liquid attempting to disable the SOP system inside the soldiers, the sudden freedom proved too much for the soldiers to handle, and they were driven mad. She explained that Liquid was trying to control the system and overthrow the Patriots, but that he would need Big Boss' DNA in order to do that. Suddenly, the pair were ambushed by a team of FROGS, who quickly spritied Naomi away. Before he could follow them, Snake had to defeat Laughing Octopus. With the help of some scouting tips from Raiden, Snake tracked Naomi to a helipad where she was being loaded onto a helicopter under Vamp's supervision. Just as she appeared lost, Drebin managed to rescue her and Snake in his Stryker. With Drebin at the wheel and Snake manning the gun turret on top, the group escaped. They made it to a small village where civilians were running for cover from attacking Gekko. Unable to proceed, they were ambushed by several Gekkos. However, Raiden, now a Cyborg Ninja, appeared and engaged the Gekko in combat, before fighting Vamp. Snake and Naomi escaped with the Mk. II onto Otacon's helicopter, picking up a heavily injured Raiden as they escaped. See Also *Timeline *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots Category:Events Category:Metal Gear Solid 4